


Mythea

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Na tohle jsem viděla obrázek.. tak jsem si to napsala..</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mythea

**Author's Note:**

> Na tohle jsem viděla obrázek.. tak jsem si to napsala..

Mycroft seděl v kanceláři, prohrabával se papíry a popíjel u toho čaj, když mu přišla esemeska.

Pohledem přejel po stole plném dokumentů a snažil se vzpomenout v jakých místech se telefon ozval.

Po chvíli přehrabování ho našel.

MUSÍME SI PROMLUVIT – A

Mycroft pozvedl obočí a rychle vyťukal odpověď.

SPĚCHÁ TO? MÁM JEŠTĚ HODNĚ PRÁCE. –MH

NE, ALE JE TO ČASOVĚ OMEZENÉ. –A

Anthea odeslala esemesku, schovala telefon do kapsy a pohlédla na pozitivní těhotenský test.


End file.
